The Roommates
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Izumi ONESHOT On stormy nights, children often get scared. THey need an adult to comfort them. Mothers, aunts, maybe teachers...?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song, I never have and never will. 

--- The Roommates ---

Two cots were pushed together in the small room where two brothers slept. Izumi smiled at the sight as she turned around and headed into her own room for the night. After curling up in her husbands arms, she fell fast asleep to the sounds of heavy breathing and rain. In the room with the boys, the brothers sleep on through the storm until one loud thunder clap woke them both up.

Their eyes shot open, breathing heavily. They clutched each other as lightening flashed and filled the dark room with evil shadows.

"Nii-san, I'm scared..."

"Me too Al..."

The brothers held each other close as the storm rolled on. Another loud crash and the boys jumped, cowering in the corner of the room.

"I want my teddy bear, nii-san."

"Your bear is back in Risembool with Aunt Pinako and Winry."

"I know, but... I'm really scared."

Ed held his little brother close. The last time a storm scared them, the boys and Winry shared the bed with Pinako until morning. Before that, they crawled in bed with their mother. But now, they had no one. The lightning flashed again as they tightened their grips on each other. Ed looked to the doorway and could hear heavy breathing. He looked to Al and signaled to walk. The two boys stood up, still holding each other, and walked from the room. They stepped into the hall and looked into the doorway of their Sensei's room. They could see her sound asleep in her husband's arms; curled up against his chest. Everything was so innocent at night. She didn't look like a violent woman who could toss them across the yard without breaking a sweat.

Scratching his head, Ed took in a deep breath and stepped into her room, followed by Al. Expecting her to wake up, they was surprised when she didn't even move. More thunder crashed and they jumped and quickened their pace into the larger room and approached the bed. Ed looked at his watch and saw it was only 2 am. She was going to kill them for this. He quietly cleared his throat and closed his eyes. After another breath, he proceeded.

"Sensei..."

He whispered into the night. Nothing moved. Ed looked over at Al who was scared white and shaking violently. Ed was equally scared as more thunder and lightning came into town. The heavy breathing of Sig filled the dark room as Ed tried again.

"Sensei..."

His voice a bit louder, but not much. This time, he succeeded. Izumi stirred in her sleep and rolled over, her back to Sig. Yawning a small yawn, she slowly began to open her eyes. Her deep violet eyes gently fluttered open as she tried to focus into the dark. Finally the blurry image of the boys came into clear view.

"Edward...? Alphonse...?"

"Sorry, but... um..."

Izumi's eyes, now fully opened, showed she wasn't too happy about getting woke up. She pushed herself into a sitting position in one smooth motion and stared down at the two scared little boys. About to scold them for waking her, she paused when she noticed the fear in Al's eyes as more lightning flashed, followed by another loud clap of thunder. She glanced at the window, and once the thunder was gone, she looked back to the boys and found them clutching each other tightly in fear. She closed her eyes as sleep washed over her. Fighting the urge to get back in bed and sleep, she staggered and stood up.

"Come..."

She whispered and they followed, still holding each other. Izumi led them into their room where she pointed to the beds. They looked saddened as they looked at the cots. They looked back up at her and she was standing, eyes closed in the doorway.

"Quietly bring them in here..."

She motioned to them as they folded up the cots and carefully followed her back to the room. Once inside her room, they set the cots up at the front of her bed and next to the bed. Izumi sat in her bed watching them do this with sleepy amusement. Her eye lids were very heavy as she tried to remain awake. Once they grabbed their blankets and pillows, they laid down, heads next to each other and covered up.

"Now don't make another... sound..."

Izumi said as she flopped back down into Sig's arms. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep in the warmth of her own comfort. Happy and feeling safe, the boys were out before long, too.

The next morning, the first awake was Sig as always. He removed his arm from around Izumi's waist and sat up. He was about to slide off the edge of the bed and go make breakfast when he noticed something in his way. He eyed Ed's cot with an arched eye brow. Then looking on the other side of Izumi, he saw Al's cot. Both boys curled as close to his bed as possible. He gently tapped Izumi's arm and she woke up, again angry about getting woken up by someone other then herself. She stared up at his amused face and sat up. She looked at the cots and arched an eyebrow.

Completely forgetting about last night, she stared at the boys who had herself and Sig trapped on the bed. Shrugging her shoulders, Izumi flopped back down on the bed, falling back asleep. Sig blinked in confusement as he watched the three sleep soundlessly. This was going to be a strange day.

A/N - Recently, all I've been able to write are Izumi fictions, forgive me please. I shall get to others soon, hopefully... Suggestions would be nice.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
